villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Forces of Hordak
The Forces of Hordak are Evil Hordes, who serve their master, Hordak. They are minor villains in the "He-Man: Masters of the Universe" television series, and minor players in the Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Using The Crystal of Darkness Prior to the events of the first war, the evil hordes were part of the Dark Council, until Hordak started to betray the faction, when he want the Crystal of Darkness for himself rather than destroying it. Despite his secret goals, he was still member of the Dark Council, until one day on their road to Bald Mountain, Hordak and his ally, Queen Narissa, decided to take advantage on the Crystal's powers by taking it over it, from the evil hordes, and rule the world with it. However Hordak was banished to the realm of Despondos by the dark fairy, Maleficent, the leader of the Dark Council. The Evil Hordes were not seen after the battle and in the later events of the first and second war, until Hordak was freed by bis ally, Narissa, from Despondos. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Help from An Old Friend During his time in Despondos, Hordak forgot who imprisoned him in the realm. When he was freed from Despondos, he sought Avalon, the home of his old friend, Oberon, and asked him which was the cause of imprisoning him in the realm of Despondos. However, Oberon who want't help his old friend, destroy one of the Evil Hordes, turning it to dust and rocks. Furious, Hordak challenge his old friend in a battle of magic, which Oberon wins from it. In a last attempt, Hordak showed his enemy a frightening physic attack, powerfull enough to send his friend in a wall. Shocked from this, Oberon explains that it was Maleficent who banished him to the realm of Despondos. Preparations For the Final Battle After learning his defeeat at the hands of the sorceress, Hordak gather his forces in the Snake Mountains, including his previous ally, Narissa, the noblewoman, Lady Tremaine and Hordak's forcing student, Skeletor. Together, they plan the final attack on the Forbidden Mountains, so that they will take their vengeance to Maleficent. Although one of the Evil Hordes was not sure about their plan, Hordak seizes him, for not obeying to his master. Defeat On The Forbidden Mountains At last, Hordak's time for revenge has come to invade the Forbidden Mountains and kill Maleficent. At first he order his minions to attack with the sorceress, only to be sent to a botomless pit by the dark fairy's powers. Meanwhile, Skeletor betray Hordak by allying with his enemy, Maleficent. After seeing that all of his forces were taken down, Hordak order his minions to open a portal to the realm of Despondos, to imprison Maleficent. While the Hordes were casting the spell, Maleficent, who had no other choice, casted one of her own spells, which it level up the Forbidden Mountains, destroying it, along with the Evil Hordes, and plunging everyone to a bottomless pit, presumed to their death. Category:Factions Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hordak Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Vs The Horned King Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:The Dark Council Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Maleficent